Forum:Argh
This wiki is starting to frustrate me, how do the wiki gurus expect me to learn the world of wiki when I want to learn how to do things by looking at examples. I press edit on pages like this one here. The edit does not show the image, categories etc. I am trying to add a new item which is found Used oak whiskey barrel. I used the Item page type and its completely different to the rest. After looking on the internet these barrels are used in a quest: Sean Selitrennikoff of Black Point, Bahamas askes for Five of these for the Quest Connoisseur's Choice. Which opens after finishing Selitrennikoff Private Reserve. CheesePlant 19:06, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Looks like you've been using the pre-made Wikia item template... we've got our own though, which are all tailor-made for PotBS. Learning by looking at similar pages is the right tack - that's how I did it too - but you'll need to go into advanced edit mode (or whatever it's called) for that. Then you can just take an already existing article of the same type, copy&paste the source over to yours, and enter your values. There should be a link to that somewhere at the top of the page to switch (sorry for being a bit vague, but I am in this advanced mode and have no clue how to get back to the other one to check...) --Ailar 05:12, 13 August 2008 (UTC) When going into that item I click edit and it doesn't show the image details. I can't find advanced anywhere on the page. --CheesePlant 12:32, 14 August 2008 (UTC) It is what they call a template. You type and by simply filling in the fields the template generates the infobox and the categories. This allows you to create pages faster then when you have to copy and paste the whole article. But more importantly it allows us to manage (and thus change) the design, layout and categorizations of hundreds of pages by simply editing the template. What went wrong in your case is that you copied a page but then edited some of the wrong parts of the template. --Lord Alderaan 13:36, 14 August 2008 (UTC) I found this page while googling for the Used Oak Whiskey Barrel, looked up the template being used on the requested Commendation for Courage page, and changed the whiskey barrel page to use that template. Because that template uses a different filename for the image by default I was hoping to move the image file, but it doesn't seem like that's possible & it complains that it's a duplicate file if I try to upload it to the new location... So I just used the "| image = ..." option to point it at the previously uploaded image. Problem solved... Now somebody needs to add the information about the quest and how to actually reach Black Point. --Pteague 23:27, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I spoke to soon. There is both a Used oak whiskey barrel and a Used Oak Whiskey Barrel page. The Used oak whiskey barrel version needs to point to the Used Oak Whiskey Barrel page and I'm not sure how to do that. I copied the template snippet I had from the lower cased version to the upper cased version so that part should be in both places. --Pteague 23:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC)